verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Capanna Nipa
\ La capanna Nipa (dall'inglese Nipa Hut), denominata localmente in tagalog: Balay oppure Bahay Kubo per la sua forma cubica, dal momento che spesso viene prefabbricata da piccoli gruppi di abitanti che collaborano nella sua fabbricazione, è un tipo di palafitta caratteristico della maggior parte dei popoli che abitano le zone alluvionali e di pianura delle Filippine. Nella sua costruzione si impiegano prevalentemente il bambù (per le pareti, i pavimenti, le travi portanti del tetto); le foglie di palma di cocco o di nipa (per la copertura del tetto) e altri legni locali più resistenti all'acqua e alla trazione usati per i pali semi-sommersi della palafitta e le colonne portanti. Le capanne Nipa hanno la capacità di essere ventilate da quattro lati oltre che dal pavimento, hanno un tetto ad imbuto rovesciato che regge a piogge monsoniche e che favorisce la fuoriuscita dell'aria calda e del fumo del riscaldamento o della cucina. Sono naturalmente protette da roditori, da insetti e da alluvioni non straordinarieLee, Jonathan H. X.. Encyclopedia of Asian American folklore and folklife, Vol. 1. Santa Barbara, Calif.: ABC-CLIO, 2011. 369. ISBN 0313350663 http://www.gmanetwork.com/news/video/24957/mel-and-joey-bahay-kubong-mansiyon Spesso sono considerate come icone dell'antica cultura rurale filippina. Caratteristiche Non vi è una stretta definizione stilistica e di materiali per il Bahay Kubo e gli stili di costruzione variano ampiamente nel vasto arcipelago delle Filippine, anche se condizioni simili, e la disponibilità di materiali simili nelle aree alluvionali delle Filippine hanno portato a numerose caratteristiche "tipiche" per molti esemplari di Bahay Kubo. Struttura a tre livelli Con qualche eccezione, la maggior parte delle capanne "Bahay Kubo" sono sopraelevate su pali che rendono necessario l'accesso tramite scale. Questo fa che il bahay kubo abbia tre aree "naturali": la zona abitabile nel mezzo, l'area al di sotto, che può essere racchiusa da una parete, oppure no (chiamata in lingua tagalog il "Silong"), e l'ampio spazio sotto il tetto con spiovente di 45° o anche 60° ("Bubungan" in Tagalog), che può essere separato dall'area abitativa da un sottotetto, che può essere vuoto o contenere vestiti e/o provviste ("Kisame" in Tagalog). Tetto La forma tradizionale di un tipico tetto di Bahay Kubo è alta e fortemente in pendenza, finendo in bordi con lunghi parasole. L'alto tetto crea uno spazio sull'area abitativa che permette all'aria calda di risalire, conformazione che brinda al Bahay Kubo un effetto di refrigerazione naturale efficace anche durante la calda stagione estiva. Il tetto dall'angolo molto marcato permette all'acqua piovana di scorrere velocemente all'apice della stagione dei monsoni, mentre le lunghe estensioni forniscono una copertura attorno alle case che consente di muoversi attorno alle case anche in momenti di forte pioggia. Alcune case con tetto in metallo zincato, che comunque adottavano la forte pendenza del Balay tradizionale sono state in grado di resistere alle ceneri dell'eruzione del vulcano Pinatubo (dal momento che non si accumulavano), mentre abitazioni più ’moderne’ sono collassate per via del peso delle ceneri accumulantisi. Silong La capanna Bahay si trova poggiata su di pali di legno (spesso quercia) che possono essere rivestiti con plastica e/o cemento armato, e che in alcuni casi continuano nel secondo livello come colonne portanti della casa, lo spazio al di sotto della zona abitativa viene denominato Silong (che in Tagalog significa "ombra"), un area che può servire per salvaguardare la zona abitata durante le inondazioni, e per prevenire a ratti, serpenti, scorpioni, ecc. di giungere all'area abitativa. Questa sezione della casa viene spesso utilizzata come magazzino, parcheggio di motociclette, e qualche volta come recinto per animali, e dunque può essere circondata da una rete o grata di qualche tipo. In Cina alcune palafitte utilizzano un sistema di allevamento a tre livelli, il primo è subacqueo ed è una vasca o laguna per piccoli pesci o gamberi, con alghe, che si nutrono delle deiezioni dei livelli soprastanti. Nel secondo, corrispondente al "silong" si allevano galline o altri piccoli uccelli. Il terzo è la zona abitabile dagli esseri umani. Non è il più igienico dei sistemi, potrebbe favorire la diffusione del colera o dell'epatite A. Area abitativa La principale area abitativa del Bahay Kubo è progettata per lasciare entrare la maggior quantità possibile di aria fresca e di luce naturale possibile. Le versioni più piccole (ma molto sopraelevate) del Bahay Kubo hanno spesso pavimenti in stecche di bambù che hanno piccoli interstizi che permettono all'aria fresca sottostante all'abitazione di fluire all'interno provenendo dal silong dove sono in ombra (in questo caso il Silong non viene utilizzato come alloggio di animali o di materiali che producono odori forti), ed in certi casi il Bahay Kubo può non avere un kisame (sottotetto, oppure può essere a pannelli scorrevoli) e dunque l'aria calda può risalire direttamente nell'ampia area al di sotto del tetto vero e proprio, a forma di camino, che provoca una ventilazione forzata naturale. Gli interstizi possono essere bloccati con tappeti in bambù, o con sottili plance di legno. Pareti Le pareti sono più spesso costruiti di materiali leggeri come legno di balsa, compensato, di lunghi bastoni di bambù, oppure di tappetini di bambù chiamati "sawali." Anch'essi hanno la tendenza a permettere un flusso di aria fresca che si verifica spesso anche in tempi di calura, ma potendo essere coperti con tende oppure con sottili schermi in foglie di palma o in corteccia di bambù, mantengono il calore nella stagione fredda delle piogge. La caratteristica forma cubica del Bahay Kubo deriva anche dal fatto che risulta più facile costruire le pareti e in seguito attaccarle ai pilastri di palafitta in legno molto spesso e resistente all'acqua e alla trazione che servono come angoli della casa. La costruzione di un Bahay Kubo è dunque usualmente modulare, e prevede che prima si erigano i pilastri di sostegno, poi le stecche di bambù più spesse, in doppio strato incrociato che servono come pavimento, infine le stecche delle pareti a singolo strato (già dotate di finestra) e finalmente il tetto, tradizionalmente formato da stecche di bambù disposti con un angolo molto inclinato, coperto da foglie di palma secche, che può essere impermeabilizzato con una gigantesca sacca in PVC e/o con lamine di metallo zincato. Finestre In aggiunta, i Bahay kubo vengono tipicamente costruiti con larghe finestre, per permettere l'entrata d'aria fresca e di luce naturale. Le più tradizionali sono grosse finestre ad apertura ad anta parasole, mantenute aperte da un bastone in legno. Esistono anche le finestre scorrevoli, fatte sia di legno oppure fatti con infissi e stipiti in conchiglie "Capiz" che permettono alla luce e all'aria di penetrare anche con le finistre chiuse. Nelle ultimi decadi sono state installati spesso le poco costose finestre a lamelle . Nelle versioni più alte, le più grosse finestre superiori possono essere sormontate da una sezione con piccole finestre note come Ventanillas (spagnolo che significa "finestrelle"), che aprendole permettono il deflusso dell'aria più calda (che va verso l'alto) verso l'esterno. Batalan Alcune Bahay Kubo, specialmente quelle costruite per durare a lungo, presentanto un "area umida" denominata Batalan, distinta dalle altre sezioni della casa - che di solito sporgono in qualche modo da una delle pareti esterne. Spesso allo stesso livelki dell'area abitativa e frequentemente a livello del suolo, il Batalan può contenere qualsiasi combinazione di zone di cottura e lavaggio piatti, bagno, doccia, e in qualche caso anche lavabo e wc. Materiali costruttivi Le pareti dell'area abitabile sono fatte di materiali leggeri - con colonne, pareti, e pavimenti fatti tipicamente di legno (di palma da cocco) o di bambù e altri materiali leggere. Sono sormontati da un tetto spesso fatto di foglie di palma secche sovrapposte, oppure di foglie di http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nypa_fruticansnipa, anahaw oppure di altre piante locali dalla chioma rigogliosa. Innovazione nei materiali Da qualche decennio sono stati introdotti materiali e processi che hanno aumentato la stabilità, la salubrità e la durabilità di queste capanne. Tra questi i basamenti in pietra e cemento e le colonne in cemento armato oppure in acciaio riempito di cemento. Le coperture in teli di plastica impermeabilizzante e gomma e/o reti di nylon a trama fine per evitare la colonizzazione da parte di insetti o altri animali. I vetri per rendere ermetica la chiususa, chiodi, viti, leganti e travi di acciaio per rafforzare i punti sotto stress statico e dinamico, fodere e leganti in PVC per migliorare la resistenza all'umidità di punti critici come le zone di taglio delle travi di legno. Etymology The Filipino term "Bahay Kubo" literally means "cube house", describing the shape of the dwelling. The term "Nipa Hut", introduced during the Philippines' American colonial era, refers to the nipa or anahaw thatching material often used for the roofs. History Classical Period (precolonial Era) Nipa huts were the native houses of the indigenous people of the Philippines before the Spaniards arrived. They are still used today, especially in rural areas. Different architectural designs are present among the different ethnolinguistic groups in the country, although all of them conform to being stilt houses, similar to those found in neighboring countries such as Indonesia, Malaysia, and other countries of Southeast Asia. Colonial Era The advent of the Spanish Colonial era introduced the idea of building more permanent communities with the Church and Government Center as a focal point. This new community setup made construction using heavier, more permanent materials desirable. Finding European construction styles impractical given local conditions, both Spanish and Filipino builders quickly adapted the characteristics of the Bahay Kubo and applied it to Antillean houses locally known as Bahay na Bato (Literally "stone house" in Tagalog). Cultural significance A nipa hut is an icon of Philippine culture as it represents the Filipino value of bayanihan, which refers to a spirit of communal unity or effort to achieve a particular objective.Werth, Brenda G.. Imagining human rights in twenty-first-century theater: global perspectives. Basingstoke: Palgrave Macmillan, 2013. 207. ISBN 1137027096 In Arts and Popular Culture roofing material, making the roof more waterproof than a simple thatch roof.]] A famous folksong often sung in schools which mentions a small house surrounded by vegetables goes like this: Bahay kubo, kahit munti, ang halaman doon ay sari-sari: singkamas at talong, sigarilyas at mani, sitaw, bataw, patani, Kundol, patola, upo't kalabasa, At saka mayroon pang labanos, mustasa, sibuyas, kamatis, bawang at luya. Sa paligid-ligid ay puno ng linga. http://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=1017&c=150 Voci correlate * Economia a bambù * Small house movement Collegamenti esterni *Eight minute video building a modern Nipa hut Note Fonti * Categoria:Economia a bambù Categoria:Filippine Categoria:Edilizia sostenibile Categoria:Risparmio di energia Categoria:Risparmio di materiali